


Le mille stanze del Tardis - L'ultima porta

by Yahohel



Series: Le mille Stanze del Tardis [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahohel/pseuds/Yahohel
Summary: Sequel di Le mille stanze del Tardis.Rose e il Dottore, dopo le fatidiche 24 ore in cui è tornato bambino, vanno alla scoperta del Tardis, aprendo porte ignari di ciò che troveranno dall'altra parte.Quello che nasce come un gioco innocente si trasforma, però, in un confuso groviglio di sentimenti inespressi, pronti ad esplodere come una bomba ad orologeria.I nostri eroi riusciranno ad aprire l'ultima porta?Het!Ten/Rose





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

_“Rose premi quel dannato pulsante!”_ urlò il Dottore schivando un colpo di laser.

“Cosa credi stia cercando di fare? Non ci arrivo!” sbraitò lei tendendosi fino allo spasimo. La riuscita della missione era nelle sue mani.

“Dipende tutto da te!” l’altro si abbassò di nuovo e puntò l’arma verso i nemici, facendone fuori un paio.

Urla disperate erano nell’aria e Rose temette sul serio di non farcela. Il magico bottone era lì, a pochi passi e lei cercava di raggiungerlo senza esporsi, dato che la sua pistola era stata distrutta da un colpo più audace dei loro avversari.

Osservò attentamente la situazione: in pochi balzi poteva farcela, ma sarebbe stata esposta al fuoco nemico. Il Dottore era troppo lontano e aveva quasi finito i proiettili, lo dedusse facilmente da come imprecava in Gallifreyano agitando il cacciavite sonico.

Era tutto nelle sue mani perciò, con la stessa audacia di quando aveva salvato Mickey e _Dumbo_ dalla Coscienza Nestene, si lanciò nel vuoto finendo a pochi passi dal fatidico pulsante.

Senza pensarci troppo, lo colpi con la mano.

Le urla cessarono e le luci si accesero, illuminando il suolo della battaglia.

Il Dottore corse verso di lei e l’abbracciò. Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero.

Poi l’idillio fu spezzato da una musichetta metallica e un braccio meccanico che tendeva verso di loro un gigantesco Tardis di peluche.

“Congratulazioni, avete vinto!” fece una voce robotica.

Se non si fosse capito, la battaglia cruenta con pistole e urla diaboliche era uno dei loro giochi preferiti al _Luna_ _Park_ del Tardis.


	2. Primo Capitolo

_Primo Capitolo_

Era passato qualche giorno dal ringiovanimento forzato del Dottore e, una volta tornato normale e superato l’imbarazzo, avevano deciso di prendersi una pausa da battaglie galattiche e esplorare la loro _casa_.

La loro prima tappa era stata proprio il Luna Park per tenere fede alla promessa fatta a John. E il Dottore adulto aveva mostrato di apprezzare, comportandosi esattamente come la sua copia rimpicciolita.

 _Se non peggio_ , si disse Rose mentre osservava il suo amico abbracciare l’enorme pupazzo blu come se fosse stato un cucciolo.

Per quanto riguarda il resto, beh… Rose aveva scacciato abilmente tutti i rossori sulle guance e i pensieri scomodi.

Il suo problema era che le 24 ore passate con John le avevano permesso di pensare al Dottore senza la solita routine sballottamento – mostro – bava. E senza il Dottore, di fatto.

Perciò se prima poteva non pensare a quanto fosse _carino_ anche coperto di muco arcobaleno, con il bimbo aveva potuto notare tutte le somiglianze e, di conseguenza, apprezzare un po’ di più il suo amico alieno.

Era tutto così complicato!

Per sua fortuna il Dottore interruppe i suoi pensieri che tendevano pericolosamente allo sdolcinato, lanciandole addosso il premio ricevuto dopo aver urlato il suo nome come avvertimento.

“Bei riflessi” commentò sarcastico, dopo che lei lo ebbe fatto cadere al suolo.

“Si può sapere perché me lo hai lanciato?” domandò stizzita Rose guardandolo male mentre raccoglieva la prova della loro vittoria. Il loro mini Tardis si era completamente sporcato di polvere, capelli – marroni, _evidentemente_ _non_ _suoi_ – e zucchero filato rosa, creando una colla disgustosa proprio sopra la scritta “Police” dell’insegna.

“Per testare le tue abilità motorie” replicò prontamente lui. “Carenti” aggiunse abbassando lo sguardo sul peluche.

“Credo sia ora di scoprire dove sia la lavanderia” sospirò la ragazza, agitando debolmente l’oggetto incriminato, mentre notava le enormi macchie colorate sui loro abiti. Il Signore del Tempo doveva aver _di nuovo_ modificato il gioco, inserendo proiettili di vernice al posto dei classici laser.

“Ti avevo detto solo laser!” fece spazientita.

“ _Sono_ laser” borbottò lui colpevole abbassando la testa.

Occhiataccia.

“Laser _colorati_ , quando ti colpiscono ti tingono”

Altra occhiataccia.

 “Vanno via giuro!” esclamò con aria supplicante.

“Sarà meglio per te”

*

Il Tardis doveva voler molto bene al Dottore, perché non appena uscirono dal Luna Park si aprì davanti a loro una porta, rivelando una spaziosa lavanderia con le vetrate e porte scorrevoli.

Sembrava di stare in un hotel, circondati da lenzuola candide e asciugamani profumati.

Non si stupì più di tanto nel trovare una sezione con i loro nomi.

Le sue cose e quelle del Dottore, ovviamente, si distinguevano: le prime rosa, le altre con motivi _indecenti_ di cacciaviti sonici, Tardis e banane. Ecco svelato come i loro vestiti tornavano automaticamente puliti e profumati negli armadi.

Da quando viaggiava con il Dottore, infatti, non aveva più fatto il bucato. All’inizio portava tutto da Jackie ma poi, dopo aver ritrovato la sua adorata maglietta rosa pulita, quando era certa di averla lasciata coperta di muco e scorie aliene, aveva cominciato a notare come i suoi vestiti fossero sempre in ordine e profumati nei cassetti, rendendo inutile la lavatrice di casa Tyler.

Non che sua madre si fosse lamentata di non dover più smacchiare residui disgustosi dai suoi indumenti ma, rifletté Rose, era molto tempo che non passava a salutarla.

Questa era l’ennesima avventura con il Dottore che, se non la spediva mille anni più avanti, la teneva ugualmente _lontana_ da casa.

Un rumore assordante di vetri rotti le fece alzare lo sguardo. Quell’impacciato essere alieno del suo _amico_ era inciampato in uno stendino, facendoli cadere tutti con effetto domino contro una delle porte scorrevoli.

Si ritrovò di nuovo a ringraziarlo mentalmente per averla riscossa dai suoi pensieri, nonostante il disastro che aveva causato.

 _Ecco perché non aveva mai tempo di pensare ai suoi sentimenti, aveva una trottola come guida turistica!_ Ridacchiò tra sé e sé prima di cimentarsi in una ramanzina alla Tyler.

*

Ne è valsa la pena, si disse il Dottore mentre cercava di chiudere l’apparato uditivo all’assalto di Rose.

_“Non è normale che tu non sappia fare due passi in linea retta senza distruggere due o tre galassie!”_

Certo, il mondo era decisamente un posto più silenzioso mentre lei era assorta nei suoi pensieri, ma non faceva bene ai suoi _due cuori_ vederla triste e pensierosa. Era come se nella sua testa si accendesse una luce lampeggiante e l’equazione “Rose zitta = Rose triste = Rose torna a casa” illuminava a caratteri fluorescenti il suo campo visivo.

Sapeva che per un essere umano stare tanto lontano da casa era difficile. Lo era anche per _lui_ , e non aveva più nessuno da riabbracciare né un posto dove tornare che non fosse il Tardis.

Ma Rose _non poteva_ andarsene. Non dopo quello che aveva visto di lui nelle fatidiche 24 ore. Si era mostrato vulnerabile, adorabile _certo_ , ma vulnerabile, e aveva lasciato trapelare cose che non ricordava gli appartenessero.

Ma riflettendoci bene, non era certo il suo momento di debolezza la ragione per cui non avrebbe mai permesso a Rose di abbandonarlo. Era semplicemente un motivo in più, ma non l’unico in cui fosse palese il suo attaccamento alla ragazza.

La lista cominciò a scriversi da sola, nella sua testa, partendo da _“Hai scelto una rigenerazione giovane per piacerle”_ , passando per tutte le volte che aveva cercato di tenerla al sicuro. Quando le scene con Rose cominciarono a scorrere caoticamente– ma sempre in maniera comprensibile per il suo cervello alieno – si rese conto che forse sarebbe stato meglio bloccare l’afflusso di ricordi. Si permise solo di riguardare un’ultima volta la scena del loro _bacio_.

Anche se quella non era veramente Rose, ma Cassandra, il suo corpo caldo e le sue labbra morbide non lo avevano fatto dormire per due notti.

 _Metaforicamente_ , ovvio, dato che lui non dormiva. Diciamo che gli avevano tenuto la mente occupata per _un po’._

Conosceva l’effetto che Rose aveva su di lui, era _troppo intelligente_ per non saperlo, ma il destino invece di aiutarlo lo faceva sempre finire in situazioni compromettenti.

Prima una pazza donna-pelle li aveva fatti baciare – si vergognava ancora del suono _molto poco virile_ uscito dalla sua bocca subito dopo – e ora… Era diventato un bambino, mostrando tutta la sua debolezza.

Certo ci aveva guadagnato una notte nello stesso letto di Rose Tyler, ma appena si era reso conto che la ragazza stava per svegliarsi era saltato su ed era fuggito.

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene prima, appena ritrasformato, ma il viso di Rose era _così_ vicino e il suo respiro caldo lo attirava, quindi si era crogiolato un po’ nel tepore del suo corpo, rimandando di minuto in minuto.

Si era dato del pazzo varie volte, soprattutto nei momenti in cui il suo cervello cominciava a vaneggiare su _quanto_ Rose fosse carina mentre sorrideva con la lingua tra i denti, o la mattina della trasformazione quando – _struccata,_ per una volta – gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo tra l’assonnato e il ferito afferrando la tazza che lui le stava porgendo.

In quel momento si era sentito davvero in crisi, temporeggiando sulla porta, indeciso se andare lì e baciarla o, semplicemente, _fuggire_. Aveva scelto la seconda opzione, come al solito, anche se le farfalle che si agitavano nel suo stomaco chiedevano a gran voce _altro_.

Ma non poteva. _Davvero_ , non poteva.

*

Rose aveva smesso di parlare già da un po’, non appena si era resa conto che il Dottore era con la testa _su un altro pianeta._

Si chiese se fosse opportuno ricambiargli il favore; dalle rughe sulla sua fronte non dovevano essere pensieri positivi.

Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare.

“Torna tra noi!” sorrise.

Poi le venne un’idea. “Vieni, ti insegno a fare il bucato!” propose.

“Guarda che non sono più un bambino!” ridacchiò lui in risposta, mentre lei lo prendeva per mano portandolo davanti alle lavatrici.

Lei inarcò il sopracciglio “Mi stai dicendo che _sai_ come si lavano i panni? In 900 anni di vita non hai mai messo piede qui dentro, secondo me” lo prese in giro.

Il Dottore abbassò lo sguardo, colpevole. “Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno” sbiascicò a testa bassa.

“ _Viziato_ ” mormorò lei.

“Ehi! Vuoi _scommettere_ che riesco a farle funzionare?” fece l’altro, punto nel vivo, pentendosene un attimo dopo.

La ragazza ridacchiò, poi torno seria.

“Ci sto! Stabiliamo le regole” alzò il pollice “Primo: Nessun aiuto dal Tardis”

Il Dottore aprì la bocca per ribattere, poi la richiuse. _Poteva farcela_.

“Secondo” sogghignò “Dammi il cacciavite sonico”

Il Signore del Tempo sbiancò. “NON PUOI! E’ COME UN FIGLIO PER ME!”

“E’ solo una misura preventiva” spiego lei pazientemente “per impedirti di barare”

Quando lo strumento fu in suo possesso continuò sorridendo. “Terzo: Hai dieci minuti di vantaggio”.

Lo sguardo dell’altro si fece un po’ meno abbattuto alla notizia.

“Allons-y!”

*

La sfida era cominciata già da cinque minuti, e Rose si stava gustando i tentativi del Dottore di capire _quale_ , tra i mille saponi colorati, andasse infilato _dove_. Con i capelli arruffati e la cravatta allentata, il suo amico pareva concentratissimo, ma aveva ottenuto il solo risultato di aprire lo sportello e sbatterci la testa.

Fece un profondo respiro, poi si atteggiò a persona _che sa quello che sta facendo._

“Allora, è _evidente_ che questo è il foro in cui vanno _inseriti_ i vestiti” fece sicuro di sé, indicando l’apertura circolare.

“Che scoperta stupefacente!” sussurrò divertita la ragazza, ricevendo un’occhiataccia in risposta.

“Poi… va versato il sapone” continuò titubante. Ma _quale?_

In crisi si sedette per terra in mezzo ai flaconi, analizzandoli più da vicino.

“Questo con l’orsetto? Oppure con la volpe?” fece prendendone due in mano “Non potevano chiamarli con i numeri? Prima questo, poi questo…” si lamentò sconsolato.

-BEEEEEP-

Un suono fastidioso lo distrasse, facendogli alzare la testa.

“Ho chiesto al Tardis di impostare il _timer_ ” spiegò la ragazza “Il tuo vantaggio è scaduto”.

*

Il Dottore osservò Rose avviarsi alle lavatrici. Aveva fatto male a sottovalutarla, chissà quante _sessioni_ di bucato era stata costretta a sopportare vivendo con Jackie, pensò.

L’unica cosa da fare, era osservarla e cercare di capire come funzionassero quei dannati _cosi_.

Rose prese la cesta dei suoi vestiti macchiati e aprì _due_ sportelli.

Aspetta, _cosa?_

Osservò meglio. Aveva infilato jeans, maglietta fucsia e altri vestiti _non identificabili_ in una lavatrice, l’altra metà in un’altra. Perché mai?

Non ebbe tempo per interrogarsi oltre, perché la ragazza si era diretta verso i detersivi.

Le dava le spalle, forse per non permettergli di vedere cosa faceva, poi tornò alla lavatrice con due contenitori, mettendone uno in ogni sportello.

Dopo aver premuto un pulsante, si girò a guardarlo, divertita.

Aveva finito. Come era possibile?

Senza mostrare segni di cedimento – era una _guerra_ , non poteva permetterselo – si alzò e prese la sua cesta. Avrebbe vinto lui.

*

Si preannunciava una catastrofe. A tutti gli effetti. Ma lei era lì, fiera, e non avrebbe mostrato compassione, nonostante l’evidenza dell’incapacità del Dottore nelle faccende domestiche.

Sperò tanto che il Tardis fosse _impermeabile_ , perché già nella sua testa si figurava un’inondazione.

Sapeva che l’altro aveva seguito tutte le sue mosse, ma gli mancavano informazioni _basilari_. Che i colorati e i bianchi andavano separati, _ad esempio_. O la temperatura adatta. O il tipo di detersivo. Probabilmente non sapeva neanche cosa fosse una _centrifuga_.

Si mise le mani tra i capelli. Forse avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo. Per la loro _incolumità_ , come minimo.

Lo osservò mentre rovesciava metà flacone nel contenitore e l’altra metà _per terra_ , incolpando la bottiglia del danno.

No, non si sarebbe lasciata intenerire dal suo faccino e dalla sua _adorabile_ imbranataggine. Sarebbe andata in cucina a preparare un thè, _per consolarlo quando avrebbe inevitabilmente perso_ , ridacchiò malignamente.

*

Dell’acqua filtrava sotto la porta della cucina dal corridoio.

 _Prevedibile,_ pensò Rose posando la tazza sul bancone.

Si prese solo un secondo per gustarsi le urla dell’amico dall’altro lato che supplicavano aiuto contro _il mostro di bolle di sapone_.

Poi si alzò e uscì sogghignando, con il Mocio Vileda in spalla.


	3. Secondo Capitolo

_Secondo Capitolo_

“Ce l’avrei fatta benissimo da solo” mugugnò il Dottore quando Rose, asciugata la lavanderia, aveva estratto i suoi vestiti intrisi di detersivo _dall’asciugatrice_ – il dottore aveva sbagliato sportello – e aveva avviato la lavatrice con il programma giusto.

“Certo, immagino che le urla di panico e i _salvatemi sono troppo alieno per morire_ facessero parte del tuo solito rituale per il bucato” rise lei divertita, restituendogli il cacciavite sonico. “Credo sappiamo entrambi chi sia il vincitore” aggiunse poi, compiaciuta.

“Tu” fece l’altro imbronciandosi.

“Certo che sì” ribatté fiera Rose, mentre già si immaginava su un podio e il trofeo _“Lavatrice dell’Anno”_ stretto tra le mani, prima di inorridire al pensiero. Si stava trasformando in sua madre.

Il Dottore, nel frattempo, si era seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento ancora umido, rigirandosi il cacciavite sonico tra le mani.

Quando la ragazza lo vide non poté trattenere un moto di tenerezza. Era davvero adorabile e per un secondo immaginò di vedere John al suo posto. Ma dal suo sguardo capì che non era più tempo di scherzare, perciò si sedette accanto a lui.

“Sono davvero un caso disperato?” mugugnò lui con gli occhi bassi.

“Certo che no!” rispose lei “Semplicemente non sei abituato a cose così umane” disse, muovendo il braccio ad indicare il luogo in cui si trovavano.

Il Dottore sorrise amaramente “900 anni di vita, molti dei quali passati sulla Terra, e non so ancora come va il mondo”.

Rose alzò gli occhi al cielo “Per favore, ora non roviniamoci la giornata per un po’ d’acqua e detersivo”.  
Si alzò in piedi “Muoviti, facciamo merenda”.  
 L’altro la squadrò per qualche secondo “Scommetto che con John non eri così acida” borbottò contrariato prima di seguirla.

*

Una volta in cucina i due avevano recuperato il buon umore, sorridendosi l’un l’altro mentre si passavano l’occorrente per un semplice thè con i biscotti. Davanti a due tazze fumanti, però, era calato il silenzio ed entrambi erano persi nei propri pensieri, riflettendo sul momento di serietà avvenuto poco prima.

“Non è da lui deprimersi per così poco” pensò Rose “Anzi, non è da lui deprimersi _e basta_ ”

Ma a dire il vero, il Dottore post ringiovanimento non era più lo stesso pazzo alieno che l’aveva trascinata in quel viaggio. Neanche lei era più la stessa, ma sapeva almeno a grandi linee il perché del suo cambiamento.

Mentre per quanto riguardava il Signore del Tempo, beh… credeva di capirlo, il più delle volte, ma da qualche giorno a quella parte era diventato impossibile. Sembrava più aperto, ma di un estroverso che in realtà nascondeva più di quanto sembrasse.

I momenti di silenzio tra loro ormai avevano bisogno di una dozzina di mani per essere contate, e se era consapevole di essere colpevole della situazione, sapeva anche che il comportamento del Dottore non l’aiutava di certo ad uscire da quella _bolla di incomprensione_.

Era come se attorno a lei si fosse creata una sfera, che non le permetteva di conoscere ciò che c’era al di fuori e rendeva _fumoso_ quanto era all’interno. I suoi pensieri, le sue azioni, non avevano più un senso logico, e passava sempre più tempo a cercare di _interpretarsi_.

Lo stesso si poteva dire del Dottore, ma essendo un essere pluricentenario era un po’ più consapevole di ciò che accadeva nella sua testa.

Sapeva, ad esempio, di non essere più lo stesso dopo John, ma credeva di essere ancora _lui_. Era solo diventato più consapevole dei suoi limiti, delle sue paure, dei suoi _sentimenti_.

Aveva costruito quel muro con Rose per convenienza, in modo che lei non capisse cosa stesse accadendo, dato che neanche lui riusciva ad accettarlo, figurarsi un’ _umana_ giovane qual era la sua amica.

A volte, però, per non sottovalutarla a tal modo, con piccole frasi lasciava intendere quanto complicata fosse la situazione, anche se probabilmente la ragazza non ne aveva ancora colto il senso.

Sorrise.

La sua depressione di qualche attimo prima non era per una stupida competizione su panni da lavare e detersivi profumati, no. Il Dottore non sapeva, _sul serio,_ come andava il mondo. Dopo 900 anni non gli era ancora capitato di essere confuso. Aveva provato sentimenti forti per i suoi compagni di viaggio, certo, ma sapeva che non poteva permetterselo, perciò ad uno ad uno li aveva lasciati sulla Terra, autoconvincendosi di star facendo _la cosa giusta_.

Con Rose, invece, stava andando diversamente. Stava cominciando a maturare la convinzione di poter, in qualche modo, _amarla_ , così come si ama sulla Terra. Non come aveva sempre creduto fosse giusto con le altre, a distanza, _per il loro bene._

*

 _Ora basta,_ pensò Rose.

La situazione aveva già da tempo superato i limiti dell’imbarazzo. Ancora un po’ e si sarebbero ritrovati come due estranei, uniti da qualche scherzo e ricordo passato, tutto per colpa di quello stupido ringiovanimento. Lei non poteva permetterlo, avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedire al Dottore di allontanarsi da lei ulteriormente, e se non poteva raggiungerlo aldilà della sua corazza, l’avrebbe distrutta _dall’interno_ , ricordando al suo amico perché erano stati così bene insieme fino a quel momento.

Al diavolo i sentimenti che provava, voleva semplicemente ritornare a quando erano _lui, lei e la cabina_ , senza stupide incomprensioni e momenti di silenzio impenetrabile.

Perciò si alzò in piedi e lo guardò fisso, aspettando che lui ricambiasse il suo sguardo.

Quando gli occhi del Signore del Tempo incrociarono i suoi, però, si rese conto che non poteva aggredirlo come avrebbe voluto. Non sapeva quali fossero i suoi pensieri e, dato che non riguardavano il suo stesso tipo di sentimenti, avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi comprensiva e aiutarlo a scacciarli. Attaccarlo avrebbe generato quel meccanismo di difesa che, nel caso del Dottore, consisteva nell’ispessire il suo _stupido_ _bozzolo di autocommiserazione_.

Lo avrebbe solo allontanato di più.

Perciò addolcì lo sguardo, e lo guardò come guardava John. “E’ giunto il momento” fece con finto tono pomposo “di partire all’avventura”

Il Dottore si aprì nel più bel sorriso che gli avesse visto fare da giorni.

“Allons-y!”

*

Dato che questa volta non dovevano preoccuparsi di stanze pericolose – niente più pupetti di sette anni alle calcagna – corsero mano nella mano per i corridoi, urlando come i pazzi senza alcun motivo apparente, prima di spalancare una porta _a caso_.

Ciò che trovarono dall’altra parte era quanto più lontano dal pericoloso potesse esserci sulla faccia dell’ _Universo_.

Una volta oltrepassato l’uscio, infatti, la Stanza diventava un’enorme radura, circondata da alberi fitti, con un placido laghetto al centro, sotto l’ombra di quello che a prima vista sembrava un salice.

Restarono lì a contemplare quel paradiso, stupendosi delle capacità del Tardis, la quale riproduceva così bene immagini e suoni da creare _l’illusione perfetta_. Se le vetrate del Bagno, con i mutevoli paesaggi, l’avevano colpita, la vista di quel mondo lasciò Rose senza fiato.

“Sembra perfetto per fare un picnic” ridacchiò, rompendo il silenzio.

Una volta superato lo shock iniziale, fecero qualche passo avanti, tendendo l’orecchio alle melodie degli uccellini e del vento che frusciava tra le foglie degli alberi. Tutto a un tratto, però, l’immagine che gli si proiettava davanti cominciò a sfumare, entrando fuori fase, finché alcuni _pixel_ non si sgretolarono, rivelando uno scenario del tutto diverso.

Rose si voltò verso il Dottore, spaventata. _Cosa era accaduto?_

All’improvviso si ritrovarono di fronte alla sensazione di star osservando un dipinto squarciato: dall’altro lato della crepa, che andava allargandosi sempre più, c’era un mare nero-bluastro in tempesta, portatore di vuoto e disperazione. O almeno questo fu ciò che trasmise ai due, i quali si trovarono a tremare senza un motivo apparente.

Una sola cosa donava speranza, in quella realtà così vivida da annichilire l’animo: una _luce_ , semisommersa dalle onde, che lampeggiava su quella linea che siamo soliti chiamare orizzonte.

Ma i flutti erano impetuosi e Rose, seppur attratta da quel fievole scintillio, si ritrovò a tirare il braccio del Dottore, nel tentativo di allontanarsi.

Il Signore del Tempo, al contrario, tendeva con tutto il corpo verso la crepa, ammaliato forse dalla potenza che quell’immagine trasmetteva. Era un _soldato_ della Guerra del Tempo, ma quello spirito da Sontaran non gli apparteneva, considerò la ragazza, osservando il bagliore nei suoi occhi.

Il Dottore smaniava per raggiungere quel punto all’orizzonte.

Perciò si fermò, cercando di non guardare oltre la fessura.

Il Signore del Tempo si liberò dalla sua stretta e tese la mano verso l’immagine ormai distrutta della radura, in un _rallenty_ degno delle esplosioni di _Squadra Speciale Cobra 11_.

O forse così parve alla bionda, che si ritrovò a seguire le dita dell’amico finchè, interminabili secondi dopo, non sfiorarono le onde al di là della spaccatura.

Non appena avvenne il contatto le acque si riversarono _fuori_ , come se lo scudo che li aveva protetti fino a quel momento fosse svanito, e i due si ritrovarono sommersi dai cavalloni che si rincorrevano nella tempesta.

L’immagine della radura era ormai un lontano ricordo, mentre cercavano di risalire in superficie, per poi essere rigettati sott’acqua dalla forza dell’oceano.

Per Rose stava diventando difficoltoso anche solo pensare e alla terza immersione si abbandonò alla potenza che voleva annientarla, affondando velocemente.

*

Il Dottore non poteva credere a ciò che aveva causato con la sua avventatezza. Il richiamo di quella luce era così forte da avergli fatto dimenticare di non essere solo, e di aver spedito anche Rose in quella situazione.

Una crepa dimensionale - un _portale_ sicuramente - due mondi opposti, tranquillità e caos, all’interno del suo Tardis? Era un’occasione troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela scappare.

Dopotutto erano senza un’avventura da giorni, con tutta la storia del ringiovanimento e la scoperta del Tardis. Abbastanza noioso per i suoi standard. Gli mancava _rischiare la vita_ e sicuramente mancava anche a Rose. Certo, avrebbe preferito un rischio un po’ meno _definitivo_. Era diventato più calmo da quando viaggiava con lei, perché aveva paura di metterla _eccessivamente_ in pericolo.

 _Come questa volta_ , pensò, cercandola con lo sguardo, mentre lottava per restare a galla.

Si voltò appena in tempo per vederla sparire sott’acqua poco distante, perciò senza pensarci due volte si immerse e la seguì, confidando nei suoi due cuori.

L’acqua era nero pece, si distinguevano appena i movimenti, e i suoi occhi percepirono a stento un corpo che affondava. Non poteva lasciarla annegare.

Nuotò quanto più veloce quell’acqua così pesante gli permise, finchè non agguantò la manica della sua felpa, cercando di risalire. In 900 anni di vita non aveva mai nuotato in un oceano così denso, e la mancanza di un qualche punto di riferimento lo disorientava.

Stava anche finendo l’ossigeno.

Fece un rapido calcolo. Ammesso che potesse esistere un’acqua con quelle caratteristiche, era ancora parecchio distante dalla superficie, e il peso di Rose esanime lo trascinava giù.

_Non poteva lasciarla andare._

Era quasi buffo. Una vita così lunga, scampato alla morte miliardi di volte, stava per morire affogato. Ma Rose no, non doveva. Non poteva.

_Non poteva lasciarla andare._

La vista gli si stava annebbiando.

_Non poteva lasciarla andare._

_Non poteva._

Chiuse gli occhi.

***


	4. Terzo Capitolo

_Terzo Capitolo_

Quando Rose aprì gli occhi, ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto di riuscire a respirare senza troppi intoppi. Complici forse le goccioline d’acqua che le impedivano la vista e la sensazione di soffocamento data dalla gola graffiata dalle onde, la ragazza dette segni di vita dopo dieci minuti buoni, muovendosi solo per tossire fuori l’acqua del lago. Quando fu quasi certa di essersi svuotata i polmoni si voltò sulla schiena, sbattendo le palpebre.

Gli occhi le pizzicavano, ma il cielo _azzurro_ sopra di lei era un elemento semplice da distinguere. Quella tonalità aveva un qualcosa di _rassicurante_ , soprattutto dopo l’ultima immagine di cui aveva memoria – acqua, scura, densa e _pesante_ , tutto intorno a lei, che le riempiva i polmoni – perciò si rilassò per un attimo, scacciando la curiosità dell’esplorare quel nuovo ambiente.

Ben presto, però, capì di doversi guardare intorno, perché se lei era lì, salva, doveva esserci anche il Dottore. _Ma dov’era?_

Quando ebbe compreso di essere perfettamente sola si tirò su a sedere di colpo, lottando contro i conati, e cercò disperatamente qualche elemento riconoscibile in quel posto più alieno del normale.

C’erano due possibilità. O il Dottore l’aveva portata a riva, salvandola da una morte orribile negli _abissi_ di un lago sconosciuto, oppure la corrente li aveva trascinati lì svenuti. In entrambi i casi, il suo amico doveva essere lì, _accanto a lei._

Ma una volta perfettamente sveglia e vigile, si rese conto che non solo del Signore del Tempo non c’era traccia, ma del _lago/mare/oceano_ nel quale era quasi affogata neanche l’ombra.

Si trovava nella radura che avevano visto prima che la spaccatura li inghiottisse e, per quanto cercasse di mandare in là lo sguardo, non vi erano segni di porte che mostrassero di essere ancora all’interno del Tardis.

Quella stanza, per quello che ne sapeva lei, poteva essere esterna alla loro _casa_ , come un collegamento sul Desktop, qualcosa di connesso ma fisicamente estraneo. Probabilmente era un portale _a senso unico_ , e lei non aveva possibilità di tornare indietro con le sue forze.

Questo pensiero le fece cedere le ginocchia, e si ritrovò sul pavimento erboso, _svuotata_.

_Cosa avrebbe fatto ora?_

*

Il Dottore si svegliò con uno spasmo, riversando sul pavimento fiotti d’acqua provenienti dai suoi polmoni. Quella volta poteva davvero rimanerci secco. E in effetti non sapeva proprio come potesse essere ancora vivo. Di certo non si era rigenerato, considerò osservandosi un pochino più attentamente. Era sempre lo stesso vecchio _giovane_ Signore del Tempo, perciò o aveva imparato a nuotare da svenuto, oppure qualcuno, o _qualcosa_ , lo aveva tirato fuori dal lago.

 _E rispedito nel corridoio del Tardis_ , sbuffò, una volta resosi conto di trovarsi in un luogo familiare. _Senza Rose._

Il silenzio era assordante, non era più abituato a stare da solo, perciò si alzò in fretta, cercando di tenere occupata la mente pensando ad un piano.

_Cos’era successo in quella stanza?_

Ignorando la pozza d’acqua sul pavimento, si affrettò a raggiungere la sala comandi, scivolando un paio di volte a causa delle suole bagnate delle sue converse.

Una volta di fronte allo schermo, premette alcuni pulsanti, rassicurandosi del fatto che la sua _piccola_ non si fosse spostata di un centimetro rispetto a dove l’aveva _parcheggiata_ giorni prima. Era già un inizio.

Ora doveva solo trovare Rose.

Il Tardis _schedava_ , volenti o nolenti, tutti i viaggiatori che mettevano piede a bordo, perciò non ci volle molto a riesumare dagli Archivi un profilo completo della ragazza. Il problema sorgeva nel momento in cui a separarli ci fosse stata una o più dimensioni.

Il suo timore divenne reale quando, dopo alcuni minuti di ricerche, si rese conto che non c’era traccia di Rose in _quel_ mondo.

Dette un pugno alla console per la frustrazione.

“No, no, non è possibile!” gemette in preda allo sconforto, prima di accasciarsi sui controlli.

_Non poteva averla persa._

Spalancò gli occhi, respirando l’odore dei macchinari. Il sentore di polvere era meno forte del solito, coperto da un qualcosa di fresco e _floreale_ , segno che la sua amica aveva di nuovo cercato di ripulire quel posto così caotico.

Una lacrima involontaria gli solcò il volto, cadendo su un pulsante _blu_.

Ad un certo punto si alzò in piedi, guardando mestamente la goccia trasparente sul bottone del ringiovanimento. Dopo qualche secondo, l’asciugò con un gesto rabbioso della mano e si mise ad armeggiare ai comandi.

_L’avrebbe trovata._

*

Da quando era rinvenuta, Rose non aveva mosso un passo. Era rimasta seduta lì dove si trovava, divisa tra la paura di riaprire la crepa dimensionale con un movimento sbagliato, e la voglia di esplorare alla ricerca di una via di fuga da quel posto bellissimo e inquietante allo stesso tempo.

Se la sua vista, la prima volta, l’aveva affascinata, infatti, ora l’atterriva, esattamente come ammirare una bella _gabbia_ dorata e trovarvisi all’improvviso _all’interno_.

La sensazione di prigionia e solitudine si acuì quando, tendendo l’orecchio, non udì alcun suono al di fuori del suo respiro, ancora un po’ affannoso dopo il viaggio _non proprio piacevole_ verso i fondali marini.

Il cinguettare degli uccellini pareva un lontano ricordo e Rose si domandò se lo avesse sentito davvero.

Sospirò, poi si alzò. Doveva fare qualcosa, trovare un posto in cui stare nell’attesa. La radura sembrava eterna, sussisteva immobile, immutata e immutabile da secoli. Ere forse. O almeno, così sembrava.

Poteva giurare che, se fosse rimasta lì un mese, sarebbe stato _per sempre_ giorno, _per sempre_ sole _, per sempre_ cielo limpido. Un per sempre _terrificante_ , considerò.

 _No,_ non sarebbe rimasta lì, perciò animata da un nuovo spirito si mosse verso un punto a caso della boscaglia.

Una volta immersa tra gli alberi, la sensazione di trovarsi nel vuoto aumentò, facendole desiderare di tornare indietro, _al sole_ , dove tutto era distinto e non c’erano occhi _invisibili_ che la scrutavano tra i rami.

Ma si fece forza e continuò, seguendo un quasi impercettibile sentiero tra le felci, che dava al luogo un’atmosfera ancor più sospesa, come tra le pagine di un libro.

Dopo alcune centinaia di metri si rese conto di procedere perfettamente alla cieca, senza punti di riferimento di sorta, perciò si fermò di nuovo. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare delle _tracce_ , ma non aveva coltellini per incidere i tronchi o braccialetti da appendere ai rami. L’unica opzione sembrava fare a brandelli i propri indumenti, come nel più _squallido_ film di sopravvivenza, ma la foresta pareva così _ampia_ che neanche impiegando ogni filo di ciò che indossava avrebbe tracciato una pista utile allo scopo.

Si sedette sul tronco più vicino per qualche minuto, prima di accettare l’evidenza: doveva tornare indietro.

Perciò si alzò, percorrendo il sentiero a ritroso velocemente, ansiosa di ritornare alla radura. Dopotutto, in quello spiazzo c’era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Acqua in caso di sete, l’ombra del salice per riposare. Per quanto riguarda il _cibo_ , beh… quel posto sembrava un _cartellone pubblicitario,_ bello ma freddo, perfetto ma vuoto. _Certo, lei non era proprio una modella_ , ridacchiò per alleggerire la tensione.

Le speranze di trovare qualche forma di vita _commestibile_ , comunque, erano scarse.

Il viaggio di ritorno le parve molto più lungo del previsto, considerata anche l’andatura, perciò cominciò a sorgere in lei il timore di essersi persa. Le fronde erano ancora fitte, e per quanto mandasse avanti lo sguardo non riusciva a scorgere neanche lontanamente il punto dal quale era partita.

Eppure il sentiero sembrava _lo stesso_. Interdetta, si fermò, guardandosi intorno.

L’albero accanto a lei, doveva averlo già superato almeno _tre_ volte.

Spalancò gli occhi, consapevole.

*

La console tremò per la duecento ventiduesima volta nell’arco di mezz’ora. E si, le aveva contate.

Il Tardis si ritrovava schiacciato tra due barriere dimensionali e la situazione lo rendeva nervoso, perciò per ingannare il tempo contava gli intervalli di otto secondi circa tra una vibrazione e l’altra.

All’inizio aveva smanettato un po’ con le manopole, ma poi si era arreso al corso degli eventi ed era in attesa di una via d’uscita grazie a quel movimento _Pinball_. Era snervante stare lì, praticamente fermo, mentre Rose era chissà dove e chissà _quando_.

Si passò per l’ennesima volta le mani tra i capelli, resistendo all’impulso di strapparseli, arruffandoli ancora di più.

Secondo i suoi calcoli avrebbe dovuto aspettare quasi un’ora prima di uscire da quella _galleria_ , e il movimento inter dimensionale stava dando evidenti problemi alla sua piccola, che si lamentava debolmente facendo lampeggiare una spia gialla sul monitor.

“Resisti” mormorò appena, accarezzando la leva più vicina come se fosse un gattino.

Mentre scorreva le dita sul metallo surriscaldato fece risuonare ancora quella parola nella sua mente sperando, forse ingenuamente, che Rose potesse sentirla.

_Resisti Rose, vengo a prenderti._

*

Rose, nel frattempo, era rimasta come paralizzata di fronte al tronco di un albero. Era sicura di averlo già visto, ma era allo stesso tempo certa di non trovarsi in quella classica situazione dello girare in tondo.

Era qualcosa di molto _peggio_ perché, a pensarci bene, per uscire dal cerchio basta camminare dritto in un’altra direzione e si arriverà sempre _da qualche parte._

 Se Rose avesse proseguito, tornando indietro, andando avanti, non era importante, perché l’albero si sarebbe ripresentato. Rose non girava in tondo. _Era il bosco ad essere sempre uguale._

Se si fosse soffermata un po’ di più ad osservare gli alberi, il suolo, le foglie, si sarebbe resa conto della successione di fotogrammi identici uno all’altro, e avrebbe capito di essere l’unico elemento estraneo in un immenso _copia-incolla_.

A quel punto le ipotesi erano due: o entrando nel bosco aveva cambiato _stanza_ , chiudendo un’immaginaria porta di rami dietro di sé involontariamente, oppure era incappata in un errore del sistema – un _bug_ – come un televisore fermo sulla stessa immagine o un giradischi rotto.

Le sensazione di prigionia tornò a farsi presente, e sentì le lacrime spingere prepotentemente per uscire.

 _Resisti_.

Una sola goccia cadde a terra, prima che lei potesse realizzare ciò che era accaduto.

Il Dottore aveva parlato nella sua mente, o forse la sua voce era risuonata tra gli alberi – non era importante – e lei sentì la speranza crescerle nel petto.

Il Signore del Tempo era da qualche parte lì _fuori_ e la stava cercando, solo di questo le importava. Poteva sopportare tutto, perché non era veramente _sola_.

Dopo il conforto che questo pensiero le suscitò si mise a riflettere, seduta a gambe incrociate contro uno dei tronchi _tutti uguali_.

Non sapeva dove si trovava né in che tempo storico – sempre che quel posto ne avesse uno – ma, ovunque fosse, era connessa al Tardis, su questo non c’erano dubbi.

Che fosse _dentro_ o lontano anni luce, la nave spaziotemporale sapeva dove si trovava, probabilmente era solo impossibilitata a raggiungerla.

Il collegamento, però, restava stabile, dato che era certa di non aver immaginato quella parola, ma di averla sentita distintamente nella sua anima. Qualcuno avrebbe detto si trattava della _voce della coscienza_ – non poté trattenere un mugugno _misticheggiante_ a quel pensiero – ma lei non ci credeva.

Sarebbe stato _illogico_ , ad ogni modo, se l’elemento razionale della sua anima avesse parlato con la voce dell’essere più _irrazionale_ che conosceva.

Qualsiasi fosse la verità, non aveva nessuna intenzione di abbandonare quella flebile speranza, perciò vi si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, concentrandosi prima di sussurrare quella parola.

_Dottore._

*

Il Signore del Tempo sgranò gli occhi stupito, allontanandosi dalla console, quando contro ogni aspettativa sentì un bisbiglio in risposta.

 _Rose,_ tentò, non troppo fiducioso nel risultato. Poteva benissimo esserselo immaginato, una reazione alla sensazione di _mancanza_ che gli attanagliava lo stomaco da quando si era svegliato _senza di lei._

Come previsto, il nulla. Abbassò lo sguardo sconsolato, cercando con gli occhi il pulsante blu che aveva dato inizio a tutto. Lo sfiorò con le dita e la voce di Rose riemerse nella sua testa.

_Sono qui._

_Qui dove?_

I controlli del Tardis stabilivano il contatto, realizzò, ben attento a non spostare le dita dal bottone.

_Non lo so di preciso._

Il Dottore si spazientì. Il sollievo aveva presto lasciato il posto alla smania di informazioni.

  _Per favore Rose!_

_Sono in un bosco, ma non sono poi così sicura sia solo questo._

_Cosa intendi dire?_

Nessuna risposta.

_Rose!_

Il collegamento si era interrotto ad uno scossone del Tardis, ed ora una scritta in gallifreyano lampeggiava sullo schermo.

_MANOVRA AVVENUTA CON SUCCESSO!_

Il Tardis aveva abbandonato il tunnel dimensionale.

*


	5. Quarto Capitolo

_Quarto Capitolo_

Il Dottore era tentato di afferrare il monitor con entrambe le mani e scuoterlo _violentemente_. L’unica cosa che lo trattenne dal farlo fu la consapevolezza di non avere possibilità di trovare Rose senza le indicazioni sullo schermo. Non gli andava di dover riparare una cosa distrutta in un momento di furia omicida, insomma.

La frustrazione, però, era ai massimi livelli. Era rimasto in quel tunnel dimensionale per _secoli_ e proprio quando era riuscito a stabilire un contatto con Rose il Tardis era sgusciato fuori, interrompendo la comunicazione. Era stato talmente preso dalla ragazza da non accorgersi neanche delle vibrazioni degli urti contro le pareti dimensionali, pensò.

Non aveva tempo per abbattersi, comunque. Doveva riflettere, assemblare le poche informazioni che aveva cercando di ricostruire un quadro della situazione, prima che _l’universo_ gli crollasse addosso. Metaforicamente, da un lato, ma fisicamente dall’altro poiché, _se_ avesse perso Rose – si rifiutava di pensare ad un _quando_ – avrebbe distrutto ogni galassia nel raggio di _anni luce_. Spense per un attimo la collera che cominciava a montargli dentro, azionando _razionalmente_ il cervello.

_Aveva detto di essere in un bosco._

Riflettendoci bene, questo era _tutto_ ciò che sapeva. Ed era molto poco da cui partire. Anzi, era _niente_ da cui partire.

Ma non si scoraggiò, e selezionò ogni singolo bosco presente nell’universo di ogni dimensione raggiungibile, in modo tale da visitarli tutti in rapida successione. Con una permanenza di qualche secondo avrebbe potuto stabilire la presenza o l’assenza di Rose in quel posto.

In situazioni normali non avrebbe perso l’occasione di attraversare alcune foreste nella lista, come La Laguna di Cipressi Capovolti, posto pericolosissimo a dire il vero, o il Bosco di Salici Lunari. Li avrebbe visitati tutti con la ragazza, decise. Sempre se avesse voluto viaggiare ancora con lui dopo quell’esperienza. Non l’avrebbe biasimata, se avesse deciso di tornare a condurre una vita normale con Jackie.

Sospirò, poi premette il pulsante di scorrimento veloce, spedendo il Tardis nel primo bosco sulla lista.

*

La connessione con il Dottore si era interrotta, lasciando nell’animo di Rose un _groviglio_ di sensazioni contrastanti. La speranza che aveva provato al sentire la voce del Signore del Tempo, però, non era svanita, e la ragazza era un po’ meno sconfitta di fronte ad un destino di prigionia. Le pareti della gabbia, ad ogni modo, si erano, _metaforicamente_ , ristrette quando aveva realizzato di essere inscatolata in una manciata di pixel ripetuti.

Sospirò. L’unica cosa che poteva fare al momento era aspettare il caratteristico suono della materializzazione del Tardis, ma potevano volerci ore, se non _giorni_. L’unica informazione che aveva dato al Dottore era quella di essere in un bosco, e se lo conosceva bene come pensava ora era alla ricerca di ogni singolo _mucchio di alberi_ sulla faccia dell’universo.

Il problema era che lei poteva essere in ognuno di essi come in _nessuno_ , considerando la particolarità degli tronchi che si ergevano intorno a lei.

Per l’ennesima volta provò a ristabilire il collegamento, urlando nella sua mente il nome del Dottore, ma anche questo tentativo fallì come i precedenti.

Frustrata, si appoggiò al fusto più comodamente, preparandosi ad una lunga attesa.

*

Immagini di rami e foglie si susseguivano davanti ai suoi occhi, ma il Dottore prestava attenzione soltanto al monitor del Tardis, che lampeggiava incessantemente la scritta _NON TROVATA_.

Stava cominciando a perdere le speranze. Cosa avrebbe fatto? Cosa avrebbe raccontato a Jackie per alleviare il suo dolore? Ma soprattutto, _cosa avrebbe detto a se stesso per placare il proprio?_

Sentiva di aver fallito. Le aveva promesso mondi magnifici da visitare, avventure e _pericoli_ , ma di quelli che si affrontano con il sorriso sulle labbra, certi di uscirne vincitori. Ed ora, _per colpa_ _sua_ , Rose avrebbe passato il resto della sua _breve_ vita _murata_ in un bosco inesistente.

Perché, se quel posto fosse stato reale, nulla gli avrebbe impedito di _sparire qui e apparire lì_ in un millisecondo, per stringerla tra le braccia e baciarla.

La ricerca pareva durare da _secoli_ , tanto il suo animo era logorato da quell’attesa senza fine, quando la lista giunse al suo ultimo punto e il Tardis si fermò con un ronzio. Rose Tyler non era in _nessun_ bosco. Aveva mappato l’intero universo, alla ricerca di una qualche dannata foresta, boschetto, macchia ombrosa, _cespuglio gigante_ , nel quale la ragazza potesse celarsi, ma non c’era nessuna traccia del suo personale _Lupo_ _Cattivo_.

Sospirò. Le mancava anche quando faceva cose incoscienti, come immagazzinare nella sua mente il _cuore_ del Tardis costringendolo a rigenerarsi per salvarla.

Si domandò se poteva salvarla, adesso.

*

Potevano essere passati dieci minuti come due ore, è difficile dirlo quando sei immerso nel silenzio più totale e la cosa ti fa salire un così gran mal di testa da far scappare tutte le _pecorelle_ immaginarie, impedendoti di ordinare più di cinque numeri consecutivamente.

Dimensione temporale a parte, Rose si riscosse dal suo torpore. Qualcosa nel paesaggio intorno a lei era mutato per un secondo.

Batté un paio di volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il più lontano possibile tra gli alberi. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, doveva essere _esterna_ al bosco come lei, altrimenti si sarebbe ripetuta nei singoli fotogrammi, suppose.

Non dava segno di volersi palesare nuovamente, ad ogni modo, perciò Rose si sdraiò di nuovo sul tronco, pur mantenendosi vigile.

Ed eccola di nuovo, al limite del suo campo visivo, una luce. In un’occasione normale non ci avrebbe neanche fatto caso, ma in quella situazione si sarebbe aggrappata a qualsiasi cosa pur di uscire da quel posto infernale.

Perciò cominciò a correre verso quel puntino luminoso, come una falena incontro ad una torcia.

 _Eviterei di finire contro un vetro,_ ridacchiò. O peggio, _carbonizzata_.

Mentre avanzava verso la sua meta, incespicando nelle radici di quegli stupidi alberi _immaginari_ , la sua mente collegò quel baluginio con quello del faro la notte prima, e non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se non stesse correndo incontro ad una trappola. La similitudine con la falena le parve piuttosto indovinata, a quel punto.

Ma lei non era uno stupido _insetto_ notturno, perciò rallentò e cominciò a riflettere sul da farsi.

Non poteva essere avventata, avrebbe dovuto procedere con cautela, ed evitare di comportarsi come il Dottore quando aveva toccato quella crepa.

Il terreno di fronte a lei le pareva piuttosto lineare, niente salti dimensionali e, se si tralasciava il fatto di trovarsi in un bosco creato da un bambino con CTRL-C, il paesaggio era piuttosto _normale_. Quel _faro_ , poi, anche se il paragone era poco adatto al luogo, non sembrava minaccioso.

Anzi, Rose aveva l’impressione che la luce lampeggiasse _ad altezza uomo_. Questo poteva essere sia un bene che un male, a pensarci bene.

Che qualcuno la stesse attirando lì _di proposito_?

*

Il monitor si spense e, con lui, ogni speranza del Dottore venne meno. Si trovava in un vicolo cieco, ma senza neanche la possibilità di tornare indietro. Non c’era più niente, _dietro_. Non c’era Rose.

Poteva solo cercare di andare avanti.

Ma aveva terminato l’elenco da visitare e senza ulteriori indizi non sapeva dove andare a sbattere la testa. Era a un punto morto e lì sarebbe rimasto. Cosa poteva fare ancora? 

Ristabilire il collegamento era una cosa _folle_. Il Tardis non avrebbe sopportato la pressione dimensionale e sarebbe collassato su se stesso creando un buco nero. Era disposto a correre il rischio?

Si sistemò meglio sul sedile, simulando un atteggiamento di calma. Non aveva molte opzioni.

Rimanere lì e sperare in un miracolo, oppure rischiare tutto e aggrapparsi all’unica possibilità che gli si figurava davanti e che assumeva sempre più i tratti di una _missione suicida_. Infilarsi _volontariamente_ in un tunnel intra dimensionale voleva dire, per prima cosa, trovare una _faglia_ attiva.

Per quello non dovevano esserci troppi problemi, avrebbe fatto una visitina ai suoi amici di _Torchwood_ in Galles. L’incognita era la manovra stessa. Nessuno cercava intenzionalmente di rimanere incastrato in un qualcosa fuori dallo spazio-tempo perché, tra le altre cose, c’era l’alto rischio di non uscirne più.

Passare il resto della vita _invischiato_ nel miele come un _insetto_ non lo allettava particolarmente, ma era consapevole di non avere alternative.

Perciò premette qualche pulsante per fare uscire il Tardis dallo _stand-by_ e si spostò - in un _battito di ciglia_ piuttosto rumoroso e movimentato - verso la sua meta.

Cardiff era sempre la stessa. _Forse dovrei salutare Jack e tutta la banda,_ pensò guardando il pavimento che celava il loro quartier generale. Ma si ricordò di Rose, sperduta chissà dove, e capì di non avere tempo per i convenevoli.

Mentre rientrava nel Tardis, pronto ad iniziare la manovra, sentì _l’ascensore_ di Torchwood salire e imprecò mentalmente. Si era dimenticato delle telecamere disseminate lì intorno e il suo mezzo di trasporto era tutto fuorché silenzioso.

“Dottore! Che bello rivederti!” la voce del Capitano Jack Harkness giunse alle sue spalle, perciò si voltò cercando di assumere l’espressione più cordiale del suo repertorio.

“Hey! Sai, passavo di qua, e non ho potuto fare a meno di rivedere Cardiff” rispose con un sorriso che si faceva via via più sincero. Era felice di rivedere il suo amico, _dopotutto_.

“Ma stavi facendo a meno di un saluto al tuo _vecchio_ compagno di avventure?” la frecciatina del soldato lo colpì in pieno, facendolo sentire colpevole.

“Hai il _numero_ del Tardis, Harkness, puoi sempre chiamare tu”

“Stai facendo la _prima donna_ , Dottore?” lo riprese ridendo l’altro “Devo invitarti a cena per farmi perdonare?” aggiunse, flirtando come suo solito.

“Smettila Jack! Sono un alieno sposato io!” replicò falsando la voce.

“Con il Tardis?” rise lui “Oppure _con Rose_?” domandò, strizzandogli l’occhio.

A sentire il nome della ragazza ogni ilarità cadde dal viso del Signore del Tempo, rendendolo prossimo alle lacrime.

 “A proposito, dov’è?” chiese, allungandosi per vedere all’interno del Tardis.

Al silenzio del Dottore tornò a guardarlo, accorgendosi del tormento nei suoi occhi.

“Cosa è successo?” sussurrò.

Avrebbe potuto dire tanto, raccontare tutta la storia, ma non ne aveva la forza, era come svuotato di ogni volontà di reagire. Perciò pronunciò poche parole, cercando di controllare la voce.

“L’ho persa”. _Ecco_. Composto, senza tremolii eccessivi.

“E’ morta?” fece l’altro, spalancando gli occhi. Nella mente del Dottore cominciarono a disegnarsi immagini orribili, di morti _atroci_ , con Rose come protagonista. Si affrettò a scacciarli. _Rose era viva_ , l’avrebbe salvata.

Poi la realtà dei fatti gli piombò addosso come un macigno.

“E’ come se lo fosse” s’incupì, tremando impercettibilmente “Non posso raggiungerla”.

“Sì, ma _dov’è?_ ” insisté il Capitano.

“Non lo so” mormorò il Dottore. Poi crollò. “Non lo so! NON LO SO!” gridò, prima di scoppiare in lacrime, contro la spalla del suo amico.

“La ritroveremo” disse l’altro stringendolo forte “te lo prometto”.

*

La luce era ancora lì, e Rose non faceva altro che domandarsi se stesse facendo la cosa giusta o sarebbe stata inghiottita nuovamente dalle onde nere e pesanti oltre la crepa.

Dopo minuti di pensieri vorticosi, infatti, la ragazza era giunta alla conclusione che la _cosa_ – o la _persona_ , non poteva dirlo – che la stava attirando era la stessa del mondo oltre la spaccatura e la sensazione di _attrazione-repulsione_ che provava di fronte a quello scintillio tra gli alberi era la stessa del faro. I precedenti non erano di certo incoraggianti, ma forse quella era la volta buona.

Continuò ad inoltrarsi nella foresta, finchè non raggiunse il limite, ritrovandosi di nuovo nella radura dalla quale era partita _un’infinità_ di tempo addietro.

Attese qualche secondo che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla luce del sole, prima di allargare lo sguardo alla ricerca di quel particolarissimo richiamo.

Il paesaggio era identico a prima, ma sotto il salice scorse una figura perciò si apprestò da quella parte, con il cuore in gola, ma niente poteva prepararla a quello che vide.

Niente di pericoloso, _apparentemente_. Anzi.

Era una _donna_ , senza alcun dubbio. Ma le somiglianze con il suo archivio di esperienze finivano lì.   
Sembrava fatta di luce _solida_ – sempre che questa qualità potesse essere attribuita a qualcosa di normalmente _impalpabile_ – con due occhi di un _blu_ stupefacente e la bocca che accennava un sorriso.

La creatura sollevò un dito di luce e le fece segno di avvicinarsi.

Poi parlò.

_“Ci incontriamo ancora, Lupo Cattivo”._

*

 


	6. Quinto Capitolo

_Quinto Capitolo_

Jack e il Dottore erano seduti sulla gradinata metallica del Quartier Generale, intralciando il passaggio di _gente che lavora_ – come aveva puntualizzato scherzosamente Gwen all’indirizzo dei due.

Il Signore del Tempo era talmente scosso che, se fosse dipeso da lui, si sarebbe accasciato sull’ascensore e lì sarebbe rimasto. A causa della sua non proprio ottimale situazione psico-fisica, aveva permesso al Capitano di farlo sedere e tempestarlo di domande, pentendosi amaramente più volte di non aver semplicemente liquidato l’amico con uno _“sto bene”._

Era sempre stato orgoglioso quel tanto che bastava da non permettersi di apparire debole, ma quella _qualità_ era cominciata a venire meno dal ringiovanimento. O forse le 24 ore non c’entravano nulla, era semplicemente arrivato al suo _limite_ , crollando tra le prime braccia amiche disposte ad accoglierlo.

Il pianto era stato liberatorio, ad ogni modo, e gli aveva permesso di mettere Jack al corrente di tutto, in maniera più o meno composta. Non aveva versato altre lacrime, ma il suo sguardo aveva sempre quella punta di disperazione che portava chiunque lo osservasse per più di qualche attimo a chiedersi quando sarebbe nuovamente _esploso_. Il Capitano, nello specifico, dopo quella reazione inaspettata – non aveva mai visto il Signore del Tempo ridotto in _quel_ modo – era molto più attento alle parole che lasciava uscire dalla propria bocca, soppesandole una ad una per evitare di toccare qualche nervo scoperto.

Nonostante tutte le premure, dopo poche domande il Dottore aveva cominciato a parlare a ruota libera come suo solito, segno che la parlantina non era scomparsa, anche se quello non era proprio un argomento _Coca Cola e palloncini_. Aveva scaraventato tutto fuori, i suoi pensieri, le sue emozioni, perdendo progressivamente l’aura da bomba ad orologeria che emanava. Si era tolto un gran peso, ma il macigno che gravava sul suo cuore era ancora lì, in attesa di rivedere la sua Rose con i propri occhi.

Nonostante quel piccolo particolare, aveva appurato che piangere e raccontare la storia della propria vita a qualcuno migliora le cose. Aveva sempre considerato le telenovelas argentine come spazzatura, ma a quanto pareva su quello avevano ragione.

 Meglio ancora se la causa di tutto sono problemi di cuore e, di solito, in quegli squallidi programmi televisivi che Rose guardava alle due di notte tutto riguardava intrighi amorosi.

L’aveva colta sul fatto più volte, sdraiata sul sedile della sala comandi, avvolta da una coperta, a piangere tutte le sue lacrime inzuppando i popcorn e a biascicare _nomi propri_ con fare lagnoso, mentre seguiva l’ennesima puntata dal monitor del Tardis.

Un paio di volte aveva tentato di riportarla a letto, sottolineando il fatto che quello schermo non era fatto per guardare _porcherie_ _terrestri_ , ma si era sentito urlare contro _“Bianca vuole togliere Leandro a Carmen e tu vuoi che io vada a dormire?”_

Sorrise. Ogni piccolo dettaglio gli faceva tornare alla mente la sua Rose, rendendolo patetico quanto le sitcom sopracitate, e se per un attimo ritrovava il sorriso, quello dopo sprofondava nuovamente nella depressione per la mancanza della ragazza. Come aveva detto: _patetico_.

“Quindi cosa sei venuto a fare esattamente qui?” la voce di Jack lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

“Volevo provare ad entrare in un tunnel dimensionale, per rientrare in contatto con Rose, e mi serviva una faglia attiva” spiegò, senza giri di parole.

“Immagino non serva che io ti illustri gli _innumerevoli_ rischi a cui andrai incontro, vero?” domandò l’altro retoricamente, scuotendo il capo. Poi si alzò.

“Ti servirà comunque il nostro aiuto” sentenziò “Dobbiamo attivare la faglia e, una volta dentro, impedire per quanto sarà possibile che le cose vadano male”

“Avete disattivato la faglia?” chiese curioso l’altro.

“Oh, sì, dava non pochi problemi” rispose il Capitano “attirava mostri, creava buchi dimensionali… non sai la _fatica_ di insabbiare tutto. Non è proprio disattivata, ne abbiamo limitato la potenza e la teniamo sotto controllo”

Il Dottore annuì semplicemente. Gli interessava soltanto sapere se poteva compiere quella pazzia, tutto il resto erano dettagli insignificanti ed inutili.

_Rose, sto venendo a prenderti._

*

Nella radura non soffiava un alito di vento. Nessun rumore o movimento lasciava intendere la presenza di due _esseri viventi_ che, però, erano lì, intente a squadrarsi senza aprire bocca.

Dopo aver pronunciato quella frase enigmatica, la creatura luminosa aveva taciuto, forse per permettere a Rose di riordinare le idee, ma dal _sorrisetto_ che aveva messo su non bisognava escludere l’ipotesi si stesse divertendo a prenderla in giro con tutta quella _suspense_.

La ragazza, però, era troppo scioccata per accorgersi delle espressioni del volto dell’altra. La prima reazione fu quella di mettersi sulla difensiva, perché l’idea che qualcuno – o _qualcosa_ – sapesse del _Lupo Cattivo_ la terrorizzava. Non capiva neanche lei cosa fosse accaduto esattamente quel giorno, e ricordava molti pochi dettagli, dato che il Dottore aveva _aspirato_ via da lei il potere del Tardis. Ricordava solo il tocco delle sue labbra, poi il buio.

 _E poi si era rigenerato, cambiando in quel Signore del Tempo che ora le mancava da morire,_ pensò.

A quel pensiero la figura di fronte a lei ammiccò più del dovuto, attirando la sua attenzione. Nonostante tutto, la curiosità di Rose vinse e si ritrovò ad aprir bocca per colmare i suoi innumerevoli dubbi.

“Dove siamo?” la domanda che avrebbe voluto fare, _ovviamente_ , non era quella, ma prima di porla un lampo negli occhi blu della creatura aveva lasciato intendere che non le avrebbe risposto, almeno per il momento. Perciò la scelta era ricaduta sulla seconda, sperando di ricevere qualche informazione da trasmettere al Dottore una volta di nuovo attivo il collegamento.

La luce nello sguardo della donna cambiò, facendosi divertita, e Rose si trattenne dal picchiarla. Non era molto sicura di poterlo fare, comunque. La luce normalmente non è solida.

“In una radura” rispose, mal celando il divertimento.

Rose respirò profondamente un paio di volte per calmarsi. Quell’essere aveva lo stesso atteggiamento del Dottore quando non voleva dirle le cose e la trattava come una bambina impaziente e capricciosa.

La sensazione che i suoi pensieri non fossero poi tanto privati riaffiorò ad un nuovo sorriso della sua interlocutrice, facendole venire i nervi. Quella donna era estremamente irritante, ma doveva tenersela buona se voleva avere uno straccio di informazione utile.

“Questo lo so” replicò lei, soppesando le parole “Ma dove si trova _precisamente_ questa radura?”

“Dovresti saperlo” sentenziò l’altra, senza dare una vera risposta.

A Rose non piaceva per niente quel gioco ad _indovinelli_ , ma non le ci volle molto per capire che avrebbe ricevuto solo enigmi, perciò stette in silenzio per qualche secondo, finchè la risposta non le parve così ovvia da darsi uno schiaffo mentale da sola per quanto era stata stupida.

_Sembrava passata un’era, ma non si era mai spostata da lì._

“Siamo nel Tardis, vero?”

*

“Dottore, sei pronto?” La voce di Jack risuonò nel Tardis e lui si affrettò a rispondere affermativamente.

“Bene, sappi che non hai molto tempo” lo informò il Capitano “questa faglia è piuttosto _instabile_ , sarà difficile tenerla nei ranghi”

“Quanto?” domandò.

“Pochi minuti, mi dispiace” fece l’altro.

Poteva farcela, bastava non perdersi in chiacchiere inutili e carpire le giuste informazioni, mentre il Tardis provava ad agganciarsi al segnale.

“Buona fortuna” Il Capo di Torchwood si collegò un’ultima volta, prima di far partire il conto alla rovescia.

*

Rose non poteva crederci. Tutto quel tempo passato a dannarsi l’anima, e non si era mai mossa da dentro la cabina. Era quasi divertente. _Quasi_ , perché la mancanza di porte non le era di certo sfuggita, e senza una qualunque apertura che la riportasse indietro trovarsi a _diecimila anni luce_ o dietro l’angolo non era importante. Era sempre _lontana_ dal Dottore.

Anzi, ora la distanza le sembrava addirittura maggiore, anche se a pochi passi da lei il Signore del Tempo si stava arrovellando per trovarla, premendo pulsanti e spedendo la sua nave in giro per l’universo.

 Non poteva raggiungerla con il Tardis, come avrebbe potuto? Solo l’idea della cabina blu che si materializzava lì le faceva dolere la testa.  
Non era possibile materializzarsi all’interno di sé stessi, neanche con tutto il _wibbly wobbly timey wimey_ che il Dottore si ostinava a utilizzare come argomentazione per spiegare quel _groviglio_ intricato che erano le linee temporali.

Anche se le stanze sembravano mondi a parte, di fatto non lo erano; quella stanza in particolare era una bolla infrangibile, senza entrate che lasciassero filtrare un minimo di speranza di salvezza.

Gli occhi cominciarono a pungerle per le lacrime. Sapere di essere nel Tardis avrebbe dovuto farla sentire meglio, ma aveva solo sottolineato _l’irraggiungibilità_ che opprimeva la sua condizione.

Una mano delicata le sfiorò la spalla. Con tutto quel rimuginare si era dimenticata della donna luminosa che ora la guardava con un misto di tristezza e _compassione_ nei suoi occhi blu.

“Forza Rose, hai tante domande che necessitano risposta”

_Rose._

La voce del Dottore risuonò nella sua testa, ma a giudicare lo sguardo dell’altra poteva anche darsi che fosse udibile in tutta la radura.

_Dottore._

Quasi non ci credeva. Il Signore del Tempo, una volta saputo cosa stava accadendo, l’avrebbe salvata, perché non esisteva la parola _impossibile_ nel suo vocabolario. La ragazza credeva ciecamente in lui.

_Rose?_

Il suo nome questa volta suonò come una domanda, perciò si chiese se avesse risposto troppo fievolmente la prima volta e l’altro non l’aveva udita.

 _Dottore!_ Rispose con più forza, dopo essersi schiarita mentalmente la voce.

 _Questa dannata connessione non funziona, stupido Torchwood…_ Lo sentì biascicare frustrato dall’altra parte.

Cosa stava accadendo? Lei riusciva a sentirlo. _Perché lui no?_

Si voltò a guardare la donna luminosa che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio, notando una certa _concentrazione_ nel suo sguardo color crepuscolo.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese, circospetta.

L’altra non le rispose, ma quando il Dottore la chiamò ancora con una punta di disperazione nella voce _capì_.

Stava _bloccando_ il segnale. Per colpa di quello stupido essere non poteva neanche parlare con la persona più importante della sua vita. Era frustrante, soprattutto perché ora era più evidente di prima che la sua prigionia era semplicemente dovuta alla volontà di _Miss Occhi Blu_. Era _colpa sua_ se non c’erano porte, era _colpa sua_ se il Dottore non riusciva a sentirla.

Sentì la rabbia montarle dentro e le si avventò addosso, cercando di liberarsi da tutti quei sentimenti che minacciavano di farla esplodere, ma si ritrovò immediatamente con la faccia nell’erba, come se avesse attraversato un _fantasma_.

Beh, c’era almeno _qualcosa_ di normale in lei. _La luce è luce, non è solida,_ pensò Rose.

Quasi a cercare conferma, avvicinò la mano alla gamba luminosa di fronte a lei, per testare l’ _effetto ologramma_. Con sorpresa urtò qualcosa di compatto e ritrasse la mano quasi spaventata.

Si era fatta attraversare solo per il gusto di farla finire con la faccia per terra.

“Non sono un giocattolo” disse la donna, facendola sussultare.

“Fammi uscire” replicò prontamente lei.

“No” fece l’altra senza voltarsi.

Ad un suo sospiro frustrato, continuò: “Deve venire _lui_ ” spiegò più dolcemente.

La donna luminosa voleva il Dottore lì, e questo secondo la sua esperienza non era mai un buon segno. Non era la prima volta che finiva prigioniera di qualche _alieno_ che mirava al suo amico.

Era una buona merce di scambio, a quanto pareva.

“Non è per quello” ridacchiò l’altra voltandosi a guardarla. “Deve venire lui _per te_ ”

“In che senso?” chiese lei, senza ottenere risposta.

Sbuffò di nuovo, poi si sedette meglio. Se doveva aspettare, tanto valeva stare comodi.

*

Il Dottore uscì dal Tardis con la sensazione di non aver risolto niente. E in effetti era così, ammise.

La connessione si era stabilita, ne era sicuro, ma non rispondeva nessuno dall’altra parte. Questo poteva voler dire che Rose non era in grado di rispondere, pensò mentre l’idea di una segreteria telefonica si delineava nella sua mente.

L’altra opzione era che _qualcosa_ bloccasse il segnale. Forse Rose aveva cambiato posto, non era più nel bosco, e il luogo in cui si trovava in quel momento era _schermato_. Tutto era possibile.

Non era abituato a farsi così tante domande e non saper rispondere a nessuna di queste. Arrivava sempre quel lampo di genio che gli permetteva di risolvere l’enigma, ma questa volta _l’illuminazione_ tardava, lasciandolo a brancolare nel _buio_.

“Dottore?” alzando lo sguardo vide Jack, con tutta la truppa al seguito, che lo scrutava, probabilmente, in cerca di segni di cedimento.

“Novità?” disse, sentendo la pelle delle guance tendersi con fare innaturale. _Quanto tempo era passato da un suo vero sorriso?_

“In realtà… sì” rispose l’altro lentamente.

“Buone o cattive?” chiese il Dottore, cercando di trattenere la speranza che cominciava a gonfiarglisi nel petto. Non poteva permettersi di essere _felice_ , si ricordò, non finchè Rose non fosse stata al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

“Non saprei dirlo” sospirò il Capitano. “Il Tardis non può raggiungere Rose” spiegò, odiandosi per il _dolore_ che cresceva nello sguardo del Signore del Tempo “abbiamo registrato un _paradosso_ ”.

“Come può essere anche una buona notizia?” domandò amaramente l’altro, abbassando la testa.

“Beh, restringe il campo. Quanti posti il Tardis non può raggiungere?”

“Il Tardis può andare ovunque” replicò stanco.

“A quanto pare no. Ci deve essere un posto, nel quale la presenza del Tardis genererebbe un paradosso” rifletté Jack.

Ianto si schiarì la voce, attirando l’attenzione. “Il Tardis ha tante _stanze_ , giusto?”

“Sì, ma cosa c’entra ora?” chiese quasi scocciato il Dottore.

“Beh, è la soluzione al nostro problema” disse l’altro con fare ovvio.

La risposta colpì il Signore del Tempo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

_Rose è nel Tardis._

*


	7. Sesto Capitolo

_Sesto Capitolo_

Una volta divenuto consapevole della posizione di Rose, si stupì di non averci pensato prima. _Certo_ , c’era sempre la possibilità si fosse aperto un portale che li aveva divisi, rispedendo lui indietro e lei _avanti_ , non si sa dove. Ma ora, visto il paradosso, l’unica opzione plausibile era quella.

Rose era a pochi metri da lui.

Non permise neanche a quella frase di finire di essere formulata nella sua testa e si alzò repentinamente, facendo sobbalzare i suoi interlocutori. Senza proferire parola corse fuori dalla sede del Torchwood, rimanendo accecato dalla luce del sole che picchiava sulla piazza.

“Dottore! Dove stai andando?” una voce lo raggiunse, ma non si voltò per scoprire a chi appartenesse.

“A cercare Rose!” gridò, prima di sparire tra le porte di legno blu della cabina.

Si dette dello stupido più volte, perché non era stato abbastanza razionale in quella ricerca, annebbiato dai suoi stupidi e _umani_ sentimenti.

 _Cosa si fa di solito quando si perde qualcosa?_   
Si torna nell’ultimo posto in cui si ricorda di averla vista.

Con questo modus operandi in mente il Signore del Tempo superò la sala comandi, dirigendosi in corridoio, prima di aprire la stessa porta che aveva spalancato con Rose il giorno prima, in circostanze diverse.

Ok, non era sicuro fosse passato quel preciso lasso di tempo, il _gomitolo_ temporale era piuttosto aggrovigliato nella sua mente, ma qualcosa non andava.

Era sicuro la porta fosse quella, nonostante la fretta si era premurato di controllare bene.

Anche il paesaggio era piuttosto _simile_. Un lago, un albero.

E allora _perché?_ Semplicemente Rose non era lì. Il posto non era quello.

L’erba era di un’altra tonalità di verde, con _troppi_ fiori viola e gialli, come prima cosa. E l’albero era una quercia e non un salice, come doveva essere.

Era la stanza sbagliata, decretò, chiudendo la porta senza neanche varcare la soglia.

La riaprì subito dopo titubante, non senza nutrire un briciolo di speranza.

Il paesaggio era nuovamente cambiato.

 _Un fitto canneto con un piccolo stagno con le rane e coperto di libellule svolazzanti._ Niente da fare.

Ad una terza porta spalancata, la stanza era ancora diversa.

_Un prato ben curato all’inglese con una fontanella sotto un melo._

Poi ancora, _Un campo di papaveri e un abbeveratoio per mucche._

E di nuovo, _una piscina con il trampolino._

_Una tinozza piena d’acqua sporca e insaponata sotto un pero._

Qualcuno si stava decisamente facendo due risate, dedusse. Ma quel qualcuno doveva avere un umorismo davvero _pessimo_ , se pensava fosse divertente riproporre lo stesso paesaggio modificato. Gli _elementi_ erano sempre gli stessi, acqua, albero/qualcosa di alto, e sempre nella stessa posizione. Dopo di che, il resto era lasciato _al caso,_ come in una lista di abbinamenti pazzi.

Era talmente sfiduciato da non reagire neanche quando Jack gli posò una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo. Non lo aveva sentito arrivare, ma era troppo abbattuto per mostrare la minima emozione, fosse anche semplicemente di stupore.

 Restarono qualche minuto ad osservare l’improbabile stanza dinanzi ai loro occhi, poi il Dottore sospirò e si tirò indietro per chiudere la porta.

*

Rose lo aveva capito fin dalla prima volta che le aveva parlato. Non avrebbe scoperto niente se la sua misteriosa interlocutrice non avesse voluto, non importava quanto sfiancanti fossero state le sue domande.

Era seduta su quel tiepido e _finto_ prato da alcuni minuti, passando il tempo ad osservare la figura in piedi davanti a lei, cercando di capire che tipo di _alieno_ fosse, e ad ogni sua ipotesi mentale, che fosse campata in aria o con un minimo di fondamento, riceveva una risatina divertita in risposta. Dopo aver scritto una lista immaginaria abbastanza lunga, ed essere stata puntualmente derisa, aveva rinunciato anche a quel diversivo, sdraiandosi più comodamente contro il pavimento erboso della stanza.

Il Dottore sarebbe dovuto venire da lei - per qualche oscuro motivo noto solo a _Lampadina woman_ \- e nonostante Rose Tyler non fosse il tipo che mollava, stare in quella stanza senza risposte e senza la causa dei suoi problemi da una settimana a questa parte le dava tutto il tempo di pensare in tranquillità sul da farsi. Insomma, stava accettando più o meno di buon grado la situazione, perché prigioniera o meno, era lontana dal Dottore e dai suoi due cuori che non avrebbero mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.

Doveva rassegnarsi, imparare a bastarsi e insegnare al suo cuore a _non sbattere contro la sua cassa toracica cercando di uscirle dal petto_ , come prima cosa.

Avrebbe modellato i suoi sentimenti in modo tale da rientrare nei canoni di amicizia. Non si sarebbe fatta spezzare il cuore da un affascinante alieno viaggiatore come in uno squallido filmetto di serie B, in cui lui ripartiva verso mondi sconosciuti, lasciandola sola a ricostruire i pezzi della sua vita.

Se era destinata ad essere abbandonata, come Sarah Jane e tante altre prima di lei, l’avrebbe fatto con dignità, senza piangere per un amore che non sarebbe mai potuto essere ricambiato.

Stava andando benissimo con il suo training di autoconvincimento, quando uno sbuffo più forte degli altri la costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo.

“Credi sul serio di poter semplicemente _dimenticare_?” le disse la donna, come sempre con il suo tono apparentemente indecifrabile, che nascondeva malamente una punta di ironia.

“Lui mi lascerà, è inevitabile” rispose lei mestamente.

“Anche se dovesse accadere” cominciò lei, alzando la voce ad un sopracciglio inarcato di Rose “Anche se dovesse accadere, non pensi sia meglio godersi il _viaggio_ con tutte le sue _bellissime_ complicazioni, piuttosto che passarlo a reprimere qualcosa per paura di essere abbandonati?"

Il tono della donna si era fatto via via più dolce, assumendo una sfumatura quasi materna, ben distante dalla derisione che l’aveva contraddistinto fino a quel momento.

_E’ meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato affatto._

 

*

Il Dottore non aveva più parlato da quando la porta si era richiusa, lasciandosi guidare da Jack nella sua sala comandi ed ora stava lì in silenzio ad ascoltare le ipotesi dei membri della squadra.

Quella situazione lo stava distruggendo interiormente. Un’altra speranza si era frantumata miseramente davanti ai suoi occhi quando, illuso di riabbracciare presto la sua Rose, si era trovato davanti quelle stanze che, in rapida successione, gli avevano fatto venire il principio di un’emicrania.

O almeno la sensazione era quella. Non poteva dirlo con certezza, non avendo mai avuto un mal di testa in vita sua.

Ad ogni modo, c’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello. Il suo Tardis non lo aveva mai tradito, non aveva mai fatto sparire una stanza, soprattutto se all’interno c’era quanto di più caro avesse al mondo.

Sospirò, prima di alzare lo sguardo e prestare attenzione a quanto stava dicendo Jack.

“E’ evidente che qualcosa la tiene in ostaggio” fece sicuro “E questo qualcosa controlla anche la tua cabina, Dottore, impedendoti di raggiungere Rose” aggiunse guardandolo direttamente.

“Il problema è che non ho idea di cosa possa essere” replicò lui affranto “Il Tardis è praticamente impermeabile ad ogni invasione”.

Seguì un momento di silenzio, nel quale tutti si lasciarono sfuggire un sospiro impotente. Avevano poche speranze di ritrovare la ragazza, se chi la teneva in ostaggio non si fosse palesato.

“Mi chiedo cosa voglia” biascicò a mezza voce Ianto, dando voce al pensiero principale di tutti.

Questo _misterioso rapitore alieno_ , infatti, non rientrava minimamente nei canoni dei misteriosi rapitori alieni che ognuno di loro aveva incontrato.

Come prima cosa, qualsiasi manigoldo, spaziale o meno, si sarebbe messo in contatto con il Dottore, cercando di ottenere qualcosa in cambio. In questo caso non c’era stato nulla di teatrale nel rapimento, era accaduto quasi per caso, e nessun essere vivente aveva chiesto riscatti.

Era come se Rose fosse sparita nel nulla, come se la ragazza fosse _già_ la ricompensa sperata.

In quel caso l’alieno che si era impossessato della sua compagna di viaggio non aveva fatto i conti con la sua esistenza quasi inesauribile. Aveva del _Tempo_ a disposizione, avrebbe potuto rivoltare il Tardis e tutte le sue stanze, alla ricerca di quella radura, alla ricerca di Rose, _fino all’ultima porta._

“Tu la ami?” la voce di Gwen si fece largo tra i suoi pensieri, e senza accorgersene si ritrovò ad annuire quasi distrattamente.

“Sì, la amo”.

Prima che la sua frase fosse conclusa, un'altra si sovrappose, echeggiando nella sala comandi.

_E’ meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato affatto._

*

La frase risuonò nella radura, costringendo la ragazza a riflettere.

“Hai detto, _se dovesse accadere_ ” cominciò titubante.

La Donna Luminosa si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, probabilmente aspettandosi le sue parole, invitandola a proseguire.

Rose si schiarì meglio la voce, cercando di esprimere al meglio quello che voleva dire.

“Non c’è un _se dovesse accadere_ ” precisò dopo qualche istante di silenzio. L’altra fece per ribattere, poi tacque, permettendole di chiarire il punto.

“Non c’è, e sai perché?” continuò l’altra retoricamente “Perché io sono umana. Una povera, stupida ragazza con un cuore solo che si è innamorata di questo universo e vorrebbe vedere tutto ma non può, per colpa del suo povero, stupido cuore umano, che prima o poi cesserà di battere.”

La Donna continuava a sorridere senza dire nulla e la cosa non faceva altro che infastidirla.

“Ma non è solo questo” disse poi, sputando le parole quasi con rabbia “Il mio piccolo, stupido cuore umano non ama solo l’universo. Stelle e pianeti sono belli, sì, ma il _mio_ cuore” sottolineò il concetto portandosi una mano al petto “il mio cuore ama anche _qualcuno_. E questo amore fa più male dell’altro, perché mille soli e lune non possono reggere il confronto con il Dottore” concluse svuotata, ritrovando il suo posto sul prato.

Alzò di poco lo sguardo, osservando la Donna Luminosa sorridere. Probabilmente era sembrata estremamente patetica, ma quello era ciò che provava, ed era inutile mentire, soprattutto in quel momento.

Non aveva senso far finta di star bene quando sei chissà dove in una cabina immensa con una donna sconosciuta che ti legge nel pensiero. Chiunque sarebbe crollato, e lei, Rose Tyler, faceva parte della categoria. _Non c’era niente di speciale in lei, era solo un’umana,_ ribadì. Ed essere lei significava essere abbandonata da affascinanti alieni in cabina. Le due cose andavano a braccetto e lei non avrebbe potuto farci niente. Perché, nel corso del tempo, della storia, che Rose Tyler fosse innamorata del Dottore non era importante. _Lei_ non era importante.

_In 900 anni di tempo e spazio non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno che non fosse importante._

“Ehi, quella è la _mia_ battuta” una voce conosciuta la fece voltare di scatto.

Nella radura c’era il Dottore, come lo aveva lasciato giorni prima, _arruffato_ e sorridente.  
Non riuscì neanche ad alzarsi per lo stupore, ma il suo alieno era già lì, che la tirava su e l’abbracciava forte per non lasciarla più.


	8. Epilogo

_Epilogo_

_Cosa era successo?_ Un attimo prima era lì, impegnata in uno sproloquio senza fine contro una creatura luminosa non bene identificata, e quello dopo era tra le braccia del suo Signore del Tempo, cercando di capire come ricominciare a respirare.

Si separarono dopo parecchi istanti, solo per guardarsi negli occhi ed essere certi che sì, erano lì, _insieme_.

Una volta appurato questo, si baciarono. Per qualche secondo entrambi si chiesero chi avesse fatto la prima mossa, ma poi decisero che non era importante. L’unica cosa importante erano _loro_ , abbracciati al centro di una stanza che _mai_ e poi mai avrebbe potuto contenere l’amore che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

La Donna Luminosa stette a guardarli per un po’, poi sorridendo _scomparve_.

*

“Rose! Sei viva!” La prima ad alzarsi fu Gwen, quando i nostri eroi varcarono la porta della sala comandi.

Poco a poco si alzarono tutti, increduli, e i due si ritrovarono sommersi da abbracci e grida di giubilo.   
“Perché così poca fiducia sul nostro ritorno?” fece Rose divertita.

“Beh, prima di tutto il tuo amico qui era _totalmente_ fuori di sé” cominciò Jack accennando al Dottore, che arrossì imbarazzato. “Diciamo che l’essere più intelligente dell’universo è stato molto _poco_ intelligente ultimamente” ridacchiò.

“Io invece ero certa mi avrebbe trovato” replicò la ragazza, suscitando finti conati nei membri del Torchwood.

“Siamo contenti sia finito tutto bene” disse Gwen indicando le loro mani unite.

 _“Mi state dicendo che non ho più la possibilità di farmi nessuno di voi due?”_ esclamò ad un certo punto il Capitano, ricevendo un sonoro scappellotto da Ianto.

*

I ragazzi erano tutti in cucina, gustandosi una tazza di thè caldo, cercando di fare il punto sugli ultimi dubbi.

_Come era finito il Dottore nella Stanza? E dove si trovava precisamente?_

Una volta chiusa la porta, infatti, la radura con il salice era sparita, persa nell’ _immensità_ del Tardis, probabilmente.

Il dubbio più grande di tutti, ad ogni modo, restava l’identità della donna misteriosa. La carceriera di Rose, infatti, era scomparsa e, se nella confusione dei baci che si erano scambiati non ci avevano fatto poi tanto caso, ora a mente fresca riemergeva in loro il bisogno di risposte.

Ma dopo un’oretta passata a far finta di essere Sherlock Holmes, con identikit improbabili quali il fantasma della bisnonna di Rose o la solidificazione dell’alito di Owen – ipotesi portata avanti da lui stesso, per altro – si resero conto che non avrebbero cavato un ragno dal buco.

Dopo un normalissimo pomeriggio passato a mangiare biscotti era giunto il momento di tornare alle loro vite, Rose e il Dottore in giro nell’universo, il Torchwood, beh… _a fare il Torchwood_.

Si salutarono sulla porta della cabina, assicurandosi che si sarebbero rivisti presto e il Dottore, mentre chiudeva le ante blu, sperò davvero di poter _mantenere_ quella promessa.   
Ma aveva altre cose a cui pensare, in quel momento, e riguardavano tutte un’ _adorabile_ umana bionda che lo aspettava in piedi accanto alla console, con le mani ben infilate nelle tasche, facendola apparire ancora più giovane.

Non si sarebbe tirato indietro, questa volta. L’amava, l’aveva baciata. _L’amava._

C’erano tante cose da dire, tante ancora da fare, ma se si fosse fermato a pensare a cosa fosse giusto e cosa no avrebbe rovinato tutto, come al solito. Era sempre stato uno che viveva alla giornata perché, nonostante l’ _eternità_ di tempo a disposizione, sapeva che la vita è mutevole e l’universo ancora di più. L’esistenza è sempre troppo breve, da umani o da Signori del Tempo, e lui ne aveva già sprecata molta, con le sue remore e i suoi dubbi.

Non avrebbe atteso oltre.

Si avvicinò a Rose e le tese la mano, aspettando che lei l’afferrasse prima di dirigersi verso il corridoio e spalancare una porta a caso.

Avrebbero potuto trovarsi in cucina, in bagno, _in uno sgabuzzino_ , ma il Tardis era stato gentile e aveva creato la camera da letto più bella che lui avesse visto, con petali di rosa ovunque e candele profumate alla vaniglia.

“Sembra comodo” disse Rose per stemperare la tensione che si era creata, avvicinandosi al letto a baldacchino. Poi senza preavviso ci saltò sopra, facendo volare petali ovunque prima di voltarsi a guardarlo interrogativa.

“Che fai lì impalato?” domandò, notandolo fermo sulla soglia “Non ti mordo mica” ridacchiò con la lingua tra i denti.

Il Dottore ricambiò il sorriso e si avvicinò, sdraiandosi accanto a lei sul copriletto bianco.

“Io ho più di 900 anni” commentò divertito, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio “Perché mi fai sempre sembrare un bambino?”

“Oh, _John_ , ma _tu sei_ un bambino” sussurrò lei a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, prima di baciarlo.

*

_Da qualche parte, lontano da quella stanza, un sorriso dorato illuminò la radura._


End file.
